Miburo Moon, Tiger Dawn
by Twilight Dusk
Summary: Yukishiro Enishi and Saitou Aya OC have no clue why they've fallen into this strange, Western world of magic, but it's certainly not going to slow them down. Rurouni KenshinHarry Potter Crossover Three years after Jinchuu, 6th year story. long chaps later


Welcome to another exciting edition of "Twilight attempting to write a novel length story." Please take your seats before the camera starts rolling, people.

This episode will feature: The tragically deranged maniac-Yukishiro Enishi, The (hopefully) not Mary Sue Original character who is totally a product of my deranged mind- Saitou Aya, The canon character who nothing is known about and therefore might as well be and OC- Blaise Zabini, The inevitable insane DADA professor who must under any reasonable circumstances be and OC- Tyrian Zabini, And, (drum roll please) the angsty suicide/vengeance maniac waiting to happen-Harry Potter. For those of you who didn't already figure it out, (AKA the person reading over my shoulder as I type this) this is a CROSSOVER. If you don't like it, too bad! I'm going to write it anyway!

Now that that's over with, Isn't messing with ages fun?

Yukishiro Enishi- 22

Saitou Aya- 16

Blaise, Harry, all other Hogwarts 6th years- 16, unless I say otherwise

Tyrian Zabini, Bill Weasley- 25

Blaise's Dad (Manuel)- 52

Blaise's Mom (Istvana)- 47

Anyone else will be added as I think of them.

Because I sometimes get confused,

Characters appearing in this chapter:

Yukishiro Enishi

Himura Kenshin

Please review; Constructive Criticism is begged for; Flamers will receive Aku Soku Zan courtesy of the Miburos

Ch.1/Prologue- The First Step

Enishi's point of view

Alone, in this deserted, windswept necropolis, I stand. Before me is my 'neesan, my beloved Tomoe, her ashes sheltered under stone. And now, my father has joined her, and I kneel to light both incense sticks.

"Why did you get to die, Old Man? You loved life, loved it to the point of dying, but I, I only loved her. Yet here I stand, and there your ashes sleep. Why is that, old man?"

I ask the questions no one can answer. The wind whips around me; I ignore the locks that sting my face as I struggle to rise. Grief is stronger than my will. I concede the battle and sit, leaning against the maple tree that shelters their grave. The tangled mess of my hair shields my face, and I let my glasses dangle loosely from hands draped over a knee. Left leg curled under right, I sit in the paranoid's sleeping pose, sword against my shoulder; I learned it from her murderer.

"I don't suppose anyone has any answers for me?" I ask the wind. Movement draws my eye, I tense, recognizing that brilliant, bloody red that haunted my dreams. "My luck, I wasn't asking _him_." Then, louder-

"You're the last person I want to see right now, Himura." I glare at him through my bangs; perhaps, if I glare hard enough I can set that damn hair on fire.

"I know that, Enishi," he returns. Could he stop me now, if I tried to stab him? Probably, the battousai knows I loath him.

"Then, why don't you leave? If you've come to offer sympathy, I'll behead you." I know I probably cannot do it, but if I didn't threaten him, he'd probably think something's wrong with me. I'll try at any rate. He's too soft-hearted to kill me.

He smirked at me. He _smirked_ at me. The rurouni shouldn't be capable of smirking. Oh, wait, damn. He merged the surround and the damn battousai to fight me.

Oh good, he stopped his stupid smirking. Now he's talking, slight improvement on the smirking at least. Thank the gods I can't hear him. Better pretend to though.

"I came to honor your father, Enishi, not to offer you clichéd condolences." Himura turns his head and keeps talking. How am I supposed to read his lips when he's not looking at me? He exists to make my life difficult, I'll swear he does.

"What was that?!" I demand. I shocked him; that's fun I've never really done that before. Well, except when I kidnapped his girlfriend and left a facsimile of her corpse for him to find. Actually, never mind.

"You didn't hear me?" Of course I didn't hear you, imbecile you made me smash my eardrums remember? There was blood all over the place. I know you know what blood looks like, _Battousai_. Calm down, Enishi. Be patient with the stupid; it's not always there fault, no need to be malicious.

"Of course I didn't hear you, remember, that whole fight thing three years ago. Where you made that freaky sound attack, and I smashed my eardrums so I could go on trying to kill you? Blood everywhere? I know you know what blood looks like." Okay so maybe there is a need to be malicious. He winced, good.

"I did not know, my apologies." He looks me square in the eyes now, making sure I 'm watching. I'll not return the rudeness; I have to watch his mouth. "Your father saved my life, that he did." Susano, that's annoying. "It's ironic, almost." Ironic? I get the stinking suspicion I'm not going to like whatever I read next, am I?

"What do you mean?" Why did I go and ask that? Note to self, find way to remove curiosity without causing self further damage.

"When you faked Kaoru's death, this one fell into deepest depression. No one could pull me out of it. I chained my sword to sheath and sat listless against a black wall. Your father recognized me. He finally forced me to wake up and to live." How did that drunk old man save anyone?! Why did he save _him_ of all people? Why am I the only person who hates like normal people do?!

"'Tousan saved you from my justice?" I have to say I do incredulous well and high-handed righteousness; I'm good at that too. Why would the old man save him? I still woke up screaming, reliving the sight of a katana blade sliding through my sister, her hand finishing the crossed scar on her murderer's cheek. I used to dream of her accusing me of not loving her enough, asking me why I let her murderer live. Ten years of that same dream led up to my Jinchuu, my drive to kill the Battousai, Kenshin Himura. I tried to kill him, to rip away his life the way he had stolen hers, that snowy day. To make him suffer as she- no, let's be honest, as I suffered.

I haven't had that dream since he defeated me.

I kept my eyes on him as my mind whirled. I needed an anchor. Tomoe had first married him to avenge Akira, but she grew to love him, didn't she? She wouldn't have wanted me to kill him would she?

Of course, she would- I cannot be wrong- yes, of course. Why, 'Tousan? He killed your daughter. He should have known her! He was blinded, deafened, with sword sense gone. He should have known her anyway! He didn't, he couldn't. She jumped to protect him, he took her life.

She moved between them.

She wouldn't-

He just stands there watching me think. I cannot think about this.

"Enishi," He's talking again. He knows I am watching him. I can't stop watching him. I cannot look away.

She wouldn't want-

My mind is a mess. What more does he want?

"I forgive you, Enishi." He's finally leaving. What kept him from—WHAT?! He forgives me, but—I tried to kill him. I kidnapped his girlfriend. I hurt his friends. I hurt him. How can he forgive me? He should have known her. He should hate me. Why won't he behave as he should? How dare he walk away?

She wouldn't want him-

Why, 'Tousan, why? I hate him. Shouldn't I? He should have known her! How could he? You saved him? How could you? He murdered her. He murdered her love. She loved him. WHY?

She wouldn't want him dead.

She wouldn't want him dead.

She _wouldn't want him dead._

She wouldn't want him dead.

I was never trying to kill him for her death; I tried to kill him for my loss. I dealt with grief by turning it to hatred. She wouldn't have wanted him dead. I wasn't doing what she wanted. She loved him. I- tried to become what she saved him from. She jumped in front of him. She tried to protect him from death! She died for him. She died by him. She didn't want him dead.

I've been going against her wishes. She wouldn't want him dead. Tomoe, Tomoe, forgive me. Forgive me. He has. Can I forgive myself? Can I forgive him? Tomoe, I'm sorry. I'm so- Tomoe, forgive me.

TOMOE!


End file.
